


Your Eyes Are The Sweetest I’ve Ever Seen

by EarthsSassiestHeroes



Series: Your Song [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:05:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthsSassiestHeroes/pseuds/EarthsSassiestHeroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Steve have gotten past the is he isn't he drama and shared a kiss. But now Clint has to make sure he does this right. Steve is no blushing virgin, but Clint doesn't want to rush things. He has had plenty of sex but Steve is different. He is going to be different this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm Freezing That Frame

After the best and worst night of karaoke on the history of life, Clint walked Steve back to his quarters. Clint felt giddy like a child. Steve’s fingers laced through his felt like an electric charge. He could feel his heart beating in his chest as they approached the door to Steve’s suite. Steve turned to him.

“You wanna come in?” Steve asked quietly, his tone shy. Not quite meeting Clint’s eyes.

Clint raised his hand to Steve’s face, the taller man leaning into the touch. A sigh escaping his lips. Clint struggled to control his urge to do filthy sleazy things to Steve.

“You don’t understand how badly I do...” Before Clint could continue, Steve’s mouth was on his. A hand on the back of his neck and the other on his lower back. Caressing  the space just above the top of his jeans. Placing both hands on Steve’s chest he willed himself back. Breaking the kiss and placing space between their bodies. The look on Steve’s face quickly switching from wanton desire to a sort of hurt confusion like a puppy. “I want you Steve.” Clint said taking another half step back as Steve tried to lean in to kiss him. “But I want all of you, not just a sweaty night of acrobatics and orgasms. And if I go into your room with you tonight I am not gonna be able to control myself.”

“I’m not some blushing virgin Clint. I know Tony makes jokes but I’ve been with a guy before,” Steve scoffed, he didn’t mind the teasing but the thought that Clint thought of him as delicate hit a nerve.

“I know you’re not a virgin,” Clint said with a smile and a dark glimmer in his eyes. Rubbing his hands outwards across Steve’s chest. “But this whole romance, singing, wooing thing is kind of new to me. I don’t want to fuck it up by being Barton international slut of mystery.” A nervous laugh escaping his lips. “I wanna get to know you before I...” trailing off and trying to push thoughts of Steve sweaty and naked and...

“Oh,” Steve says trying not to sound disappointed. “So what now?”

“I am going to kiss you good night. I’m gonna have a nice cold shower and try and get some sleep." The look on Steve’s face reminds him of the kids at the circus being told it’s time to go home. “I need my sleep if I am gonna take Captain Steve Rogers out on a romantic dinner for two.” At these words Steve lights up and Clint returns his smile, pulling him down for a kiss. Passionate and charged with hope of things to come.

 


	2. Although I Was Burning - You're The Only Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Steve are going to dinner. Both are nervous and neither one knows what to wear. Steve wants to get to know more about Clint.

Steve had spent no less then an hour and a half trying to figure out what to wear to dinner. He had tried on no less than four pairs of slacks, and two pairs of jeans. He had almost asked JARVIS for help and thought better of it. Clint had left him a note on his door that read I’ll be by to pick you up at 7, nothing too fancy X Clint. What the hell qualified as casual in 2012? When he had gone overseas, most people still wore proper hats and shined leather shoes. Fashion had undergone drastic changes while he was asleep. He finally settled on a dark blue polo shirt and khaki colored slacks. He didn’t remember the last time he had placed so much concern on what he was wearing. He wasn’t sure if he ever had. Before the army he hadn’t had much of anything let alone money for nice clothes. He had never been concerned with being noticed. And then the war came along and his clothing was always chosen for him. Thinking about his time during the war always managed to make him melancholy. But he imagined what Bucky might say if he heard Steve had a date. The memory of Bucky was a little brighter now that he had Clint in his life. He hoped he would be proud of him. Glancing at his watch he realized he was fully dressed and ready to go with another hour left until Clint would be by to pick him up. He found himself wondering now what constituted a romantic dinner. Would there be fondue?

* * *

 

Clint may or may not have been having a small crisis of confidence. He was standing in his bath robe staring at his closet trying to decide what to wear. He didn’t really do dates, so what the hell did one wear on one? He knew what to wear when he wanted to get laid. He knew what to wear if he was pretending to be someone else. But what did he wear if he just wanted to be himself?

“The black button up, and the dark wash jeans,” Natasha’s voice came from behind him.

“WITCH!” He screamed as he jumped in the air, turning to face her as he attempted not to have a heart attack. “Fuck Nat, how did you manage to sneak up on me like that?”

“You must of been distracted by what I am sure is a terribly difficult decision for you,” She said snarkily.

“And the shoes?” Clint sighed.

“Those black ones, the leather ones from that mission at the opera,” She said absent mindedly pointing as she moved to take a seat in an arm chair.

“Yeah?” He asked, he never really wore anything other than sneakers and boots in his downtime.

“Definitely,” She replied sagely. “Where are you taking him?”

“This place down in Harlem. I saw it on one of those shows on the Food channel where famous chefs talk about favourite meals and shit.” Clint replied as he searched through the mess of his closet for the cloth to shine his shoes. “Not super fancy, but not dumpy. Supposed to be good food. Nothing too new wavey.”

“That sounds like a good plan. Why complicate things by trying to explain to him what edamame is.” Natasha smiled.

“Fuck, it’s already quarter to seven.” Clint gasps, reaching for a clean pair of underwear from one of the drawers.

“I’ll leave you to it then,” Natasha says chuckling. As she stands in the doorway she smiles and turns. “Good luck! And don’t fuck it up!”

“Nat, now is not the time to quote drag queens or reality tv.” Clint scoffs a smile widening across his face. “And I won’t. At least not if I can help it!”

* * *

 

When he got to Steve’s door he paused and took a deep breath and squaring his shoulders before knocking. Steve opened the door almost a second after Clint had knocked. His bright smile instantly made Clint smile. Steve looked like what he imagined famous renaissance artists had felt when trying to convey perfection. His upper body barely constrained in all the right places, his shirt making his eyes all the more blue.

“Hey there,” Steve said seeming just a bit shy under the attention of Clint’s eyes.

“Hey yourself,” Clint replied. Fighting back the urge to rip off Steve’s shirt he held out his hand. “Shall we?” Trying his best to be a gentleman.

“Of course,” Steve said with a smile, taking Clint’s hand. They made there way to the elevator and got in.

“You look especially handsome tonight,” Steve said, bashful as he counted the floors as they descended. Clint’s thumb stroking the back of his hands at the statement.

“You look stunning,” Clint said hoping the adjective conveyed the effect looking at Steve was having on him. As he smoothed out his shirt, Steve leaned down kissing him softly on the top of his head. The gesture was so sweet and intimate that Clint let out a small sigh.

When the doors to the elevator opened in the lobby, Happy was waiting for them. “Gentlemen, I have a town car waiting to take you to the restaurant.”

“Uh I was just gonna hail a cab Happy, but thanks for the offer,” Clint smiled.

“Tony has insisted Agent Barton. He told me not to take no for an answer,” Happy said with a look that spoke of the hissyfits Tony was prone to pitching when people didn’t accept his generous offers.

“If he insists,” Clint replied, looking to Steve to make sure he was ok with the change of events.

Once they were in the car, Steve spoke. “So I feel like you know a lot more about me then I do about you. Aside from amazing archery, and wooing with song what else do you do when you aren’t working?”

Clint had to take a moment to chuckle, he was on a date with Steve fucking Rogers and the man was even making adorable jokes. “Um let me see. I listen to a lot of music. I secretly enjoy the food channel, and a handful of reality tv. I’m also fond of spending the day in bed or on the couch watching movies. Especially when it is rainy out. Nothing beats pancakes and a movie marathon when it’s shitty out.”

“What are your favourite movies?” Steve asked, knowing full well that he likely hasn’t heard of most of them.

“I like a lot of movies. My favourite type to watch on rainy days are the old Universal horror films. Anything with Bela Legosi or Karloff. My favourite is Bride Of Frankenstein.” Clint said with that smile on his face that made Steve’s heart race.

“You aren’t just saying those cause you think I might actually remember them are you,” Steve teased with a smile.

“Nope, I love the classic ones. Don’t get me wrong I like a lot of modern films as well. But there is something so beautiful about those movies. It wasn’t exploitive, it was art. The sets and the music.” His eyes getting a sparkle in them.

“I saw Bride Of Frankenstein once.” Steve said, his voice wistful. “Bucky and I used to go spend the afternoon at the movies when we had the money. Usually the detective movies. But it was around Halloween and he had insisted.”   
“I’m sorry,” Clint said, his eyes lowered. He hadn’t meant to upset Steve.

“It’s OK Clint.” Steve said, looking Clint in the eye. “It was a war. Everyone lost people.” The implied statement being people that they loved.

“I know, but I didn’t mean to salt the wound. It isn’t far away history for you.” replied Clint. He had to resist the urge to stick his tongue down Steve’s throat. That’s what he normally did when things got too emotional with guys.

“Bucky would be happy for me Clint,” Steve said with a smile. “It sucks yeah. But I have the team. I get to save the world. I get to be here with you.”

“I keep waiting for you to show an imperfection,” Clint said fighting and losing against the blush spreading across his face. “Like at any moment you are gonna say something offensive, or reveal you think Tony is the funniest person alive.”

“I’m not perfect Clint,” said Steve in his best Captain voice. “You make me feel like I might be though,” he added in a voice that was most definitely just Steve.

“Gentlemen I hate to interrupt but we are pulling up to the restaurant,” Happy’s voice came from the front seat.

“Thanks Happy,” Clint said, glad that he could focus on getting out of the car instead of the butterflies that had completely filled his stomach at Steve’s words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Only If For A Night by Florence And The Machine. Hope everyone reading is enjoying it. Next chapter will be the rest of the date. As always kudos and comments are my crack and still no beta so yeah sorry bout it.


	3. But I Could Never Tell It Was Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Steve get to dinner and talk about Picasso and reality TV. Steve also tells Clint a secret.

Clint holds the door to the restaurant open for Steve as they enter. The restaurant is called Shug’s. It’s a narrow restaurant with small tables along one side and booths on the other. Old brick walls covered in old photos. A young woman greets them when they enter. “Hi, we have a reservation for two. Should be under Barton.” Clint says with a smile. She looks at him and then at Steve.

“Of course. You requested a table in the back, right?” She says with a sly grin.

“A booth if you can swing it,” Clint says, glancing at Steve smiling.

“Of course, right this way gentlemen,” She says grabbing two tables and leading them towards the back of the restaurant. They take their seats and she hands them each a menu. “What can I get you both to drink?”

“I’ll have a double makers neat,” Clint said turning from the waitress to Steve who seemed to look a little bit flustered.

“A coke please,” Steve said turning from Clint to the waitress flashing his sparkling smile.

“I’ll go get those for you,” She said quickly leaving the two of them alone.

Clint turned his attention to Steve. “Are you ok?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Steve said giving Clint that same sparkling grin.

“You got this look when I ordered a drink.” He was worried but he wasn’t sure what about.

“It’s fine. It’s just that I...” Steve trailed off.

“You’re worried about me getting drunk?” Clint replied, starting to understand. Steve looked sheepish but didn’t reply. “Steve, don’t worry. It takes a lot more than a manhattan with dinner to get me even buzzed.”

“OK good,” Steve replied, his smile suddenly more genuine. Less of a put on. “I didn’t mean to seem judgemental. It’s just. I can’t get drunk and.”

“I won’t be getting drunk tonight handsome. I wouldn’t wanna make a fool of myself,” Clint said reaching across the table to grasp Steve’s hand. “So take a look at the menu. The food here is really good. Wasn’t sure what you might like but this seemed like a good guess.”

When their waitress arrived with their drinks, Clint took a sip of his manhattan. “Do you need another minute or are you ready to order?” She asked as Steve closed his menu.

“I’m ready if you are,” Steve said looking to Clint who nodded. “You first,”

“OK. I will have the shrimp with grits.” He said handing the waitress the menu.

“How are the ribs?” Steve asked handing over his menu as well.

“They’re amazing,” Clint and the waitress replied in unison.

Steve smiled looking from her to Clint and back. “OK I’ll take a full order of ribs, and a double order of corn bread.”

“That’s quite the order, you must be hungry” The waitress replied as she wrote down the order with a grin.

“I’m a growing boy!” Steve said with a laugh.

“Oh that I had your metabolism!” Clint chuckled with raised eyebrows. Once they were alone again, he asked Steve “So what do you like to do with your downtime other then destroy punching bags and save cats from trees?”

“Well I also enjoy saving the elderly from burning buidlings,” Steve said sarcastically but grinning like a fool. “I really like to go to the museums.”

“History buff?” Clint asked taking a sip from his drink.

“Modern art mostly.” Steve said sheepishly.

“Oh yeah? Any favourite artists?” Clint said.

“I went to the Picasso retrospective at the MOMA last week,” Steve said, a little bit worried he would bore Clint with talk about art. Clint didn’t seem much like the artistic type. A bit too rugged.

“That sounds like fun,” Clint replied. “Any favourite pieces?” The second part of his statement piqued Steve’s interest.

“There was one called ‘Massacre In Korea’. It was just... it was moving.” Steve got this far away look in his eyes.

“I agree. It’s sad. Sadly beautiful. I much preferred his more upbeat work, like Parade.” Clint replied. Steve tried to hide the sudden look of shock that came across his face at Clint’s sudden show of art history knowledge. “I spent some time in Paris on mission.” answering the look with a smirk.

“I really like to draw as well,” Steve’s voice soft. “I never mentioned it to the rest of the team. I had wanted to go to art school, but there was the depression then the war.”

“I’d like to see some of your work sometime. If you are ok with showing me,” Clint asked, reaching across the table to hold Steve’s hand. “And nothing to be worried about. I won’t tell anyone else. But I bet they’d be interested to see your work as well. It’s not like you are a secret taxidermist.” He chuckled. He couldn’t help himself, he was on a date with Steve Rogers. And Steve was sharing secrets and holding his hand.

“So you said you secretly enjoy reality tv? Tell me more about that.” Steve said with a warm grin.

“Well since you shared a secret with me, I’ll share one with you” Clint said, a grin spreading over his face. “So long as you A: promise not to judge and more importantly B: Don’t breath a word to the team because Natasha would kill us all if Tony made a joke to her about it.”

“Boy scout’s honour,” Steve said with faux solemness and a wicked grin.

“Natsha and I’s favourite thing to do when we aren’t working is watch a reality show called Drag Race. It’s a competition where drag queens compete in challenges for a cash prize.”

“Isn’t a bit cruel to watch a show where they are made to race? I mean, women’s shoes are hardly made for running...” Clint laughed out loud and hard.

“No no, Steve. It’s a competition like Miss America, not like obstacle courses and track n’ field.” Clint said trying to stop laughing, he didn’t want to hurt Steve’s feelings.

“OOOH! So it’s just a pun? I had thought it was like that show Thor and Darcy like to watch, I think it’s called Wipe Out?” With a big smile.

“I am pretty sure if there was a show where drag queens did obstacle courses Natasha would be the show’s biggest fan!” Clint laughed, glad he hadn’t hurt Steve’s feelings. He figured it would be hard waking up to a world full of reality TV. He was even happier that the night seemed to be going so smoothly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The restaurant is fictional. Massacre In Korea is a painting by Picasso of people being murdered by anti-communist forces. Parade is Picasso's largest work. They are talking about RuPaul's Drag Race which was mentioned by Natasha earlier in the series. The song is Art Teacher by Rufus Wainwright.


	4. Heaven Help Me I'll Devour Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Steve talk about why they joined the armed forces and their family lives. Clint can't seem to find a fault in him, even the way he eats dinner manages to turn Steve on. And later Clint has to set boundaries to keep from throwing caution to the wind.

Clint had finished explaining the concept of Rupaul’s Drag Race to Steve who had seemed far more interested then he would have expected. They had moved on to talking about why they had enlisted in the forces.

“For me it was about duty.” Steve said his eyes sparkling with a mix of pride and sadness. “I had always been this weak sick kid. But I was always taught not to let the bullies win. I wanted to be part of stopping bullies.” Pausing to take a sip of his coke. “From what I read, things didn’t stay so black and white after I crashed.”

Clint nodded in agreement. “Things definitely got more complicated.” Clint hoped they could leave it at that since talk of internment camps and nuclear bombs were definitely gonna put a damper on the mood.

“So why did YOU join up?” Steve said. Clint looked down fiddling with his now empty glass.

“That is also complicated,” Clint said quietly. Steve looked at him with a touch of concern. “My dad was never there for me, my mom passed when I was 10. Within two years he’d dragged us into the circus and out of school.” Clint swallowed hard wishing he had another drink right about now. He was speaking more to the table then to Steve. Afraid of the look that might be on Steve’s face. “So when I was 18, I left. I got my GED and enrolled.”

“I’m sorry Clint, I didn’t mean to upset ya,” Steve said reaching out to grasp Clint’s hand, rubbing his thumb along the back of his hand.

“It’s fine, it’s in the past. I’ve got Nat and...” He had almost said Coulson’s name and he could feel Steve’s grip tighten just a bit. “It’s cool. Family isn’t always blood.”

“I get it. My dad left when I was a baby. My mom raised me on her own. She passed away just after I turned 16.”

There was a long silence that hung between them. A sense of loss was palpable. Their waitress arrived as if sent by a higher power, two large plates and a basket filled with corn bread muffins. Clint said a silent prayer to have something to move away from the topic of dead parents.

“This smells amazing!” Steve said looking down at his massive plate of ribs. Clint was a little bit in awe of just how much food a full order was. He had only ever had a half order when he had been here before with Natasha and Phil.

“I hope you like em,” Clint said with a smile, his eyes catching the light and making Steve smile all the bigger.

As they began to eat, Clint couldn’t believe just how pornographic watching Steve eat ribs could be. He had always pegged Steve as the kind of guy who would eat this kind of food with a knife and fork. Careful and neat. But Steve was grasping the ribs with his hands, tearing the meat from the bone. At one point he thought he may have heard Steve grunt. When he had taken a break from ravenously consuming his ribs, he licked his fingers one by one before picking up a muffin and buttering it.

“You seem to like your ribs?” Clint said before spearing a shrimp and putting it in his mouth. The look on Steve’s face changed in an instant from elated to mortified.

“I’m so sorry. I’ve been eating like a cave person,” Steve said with embarrassment.

“I think the PC term is American Cave Dweller Steve,” Clint said with a smile. “And there is no need to be embarrassed about enjoying your dinner! It’s, well it’s refreshing.” Clint suddenly felt a bit bashful.

“Yeah?” Steve replied with a quirked eyebrow.

“Definitely,” Clint said smiling. “Besides, I wouldn’t of taken you out for a place known for it’s ribs if I was the kind of guy to clutch my pearls if a guy didn’t eat em like a delicate flower.” Chuckling as he met Steve’s eyes. Fuck he thought to himself. A date with Steve was really a lesson in self control.

“I’m really glad we did this,” Steve said smiling as he picked up one of his last ribs, going back to devouring what was left. Clint smiled and got back to finishing off his plate as well.

Once Steve had picked the bones on his plate clean, and worked his way through the corn bread, their waitress returned to ask them about more drinks and dessert.

“I’m stuffed, but I would love a pint of Blue Moon,” Clint said as he looked to Steve.

“What kind of dessert do you have?” He asked. The waitress looked at him with a moment of shock before replying.

“Today we have fresh pecan pie, and we also have home made root beer floats. We make the rootbeer ourselves, and the ice cream is from a dairy upstate.”

“I haven’t had pecan pie in a century,” Steve sighed. He looked to Clint who made a gesture that he was more then welcome to order what he wanted. “I’ll have a slice of pecan pie and a float.”

The look on the waitresses face was as if she had seen a unicorn. “Would you like the pie warmed up?” She asked once she recovered from trying to figure out where Steve managed to put all of these calories.

“Oh definitely, yes please!” He said with that smile.

“Actually,” Clint called after the waitress as she turned to go. “Could we also get another slice of pie to go?”

“Of course!” She said. Steve looked at Clint confused.

“For Happy.” He answered.

“Oh god! I forgot about Happy!” Steve said turning to look back towards the front door.

“Don’t worry. As I was getting out he gave me his cell number. He a couple streets over and studies.”

“Studies?” Steve asked.

“Yeah, he is getting his business degree. Pepper is grooming him to be her second in command now that she knows Nat is with S.H.I.E.L.D and not actually Natalie Rushman.”

“How do you know that and I don’t?” Steve said sounding pleasantly surprised.

“Tony mentioned it to Nat, and she tells me pretty much everything.”

“It’s good you have someone who you can talk with about stuff. I imagine it can be lonely with all the super secret spy stuff.” Steve was so sweet Clint can’t even handle it.

Their waitress arrived with Clint’s beer and Steve’s float and was back a moment later with a piece of pie on a plate and another in a take out container.

Clint was taking a sip of his beer when Steve spoke. “She is very er... protective of you.”

Clint swallowed his beer hard. “Fuck. Did she say something to you?”

“I don’t want to cause her any trouble she just cares about you Clint.”

“Steve what did she say?” Clint was suddenly stern.

“She said if I hurt you, nothing could protect me from her,” his voice sounding like he’d just been forced to reveal government secrets.

“Fuck Nat,” Clint sighed loudly. “Clint she... Natasha is...”

“Clint you don’t need to say anything. I can’t say Bucky wouldn’t of said the same to you if he were around.” Steve’s voice got quieter. “And I would never do anything to hurt you.”

“Steve,”

“Yeah?” Steve replied not looking to meet Clint’s eye. He wasn’t a blushing virgin but he still was no expert in emotional statements like that.

“I’ve never been worried about you hurting me. The possibility never crossed my mind. And if you did, it’d be worth it.”

Steve blushed a deep red at Clint’s words. “For someone who claims to not be any good at this, you sure do seem to have a knack for it,”

Now it was Clint’s turn to blush. “You should finish your pie before it gets cold.”

“You have a point. Would you like some?” Steve said gesturing to the large slice of pie.

“I wouldn’t mind a bite,” Clint said eyeing the pie. It did look good. He didn’t however expect that Steve would take his fork and lift a piece so that he could feed it to him. His first thought was that it was like something out of a corny rom-com. But there was something in Steve that made Clint not care about cliches. And besides they were cliches for a reason. As long as he didn’t ask for a second straw to share his float with Clint it would be fine. And damn if that wasn’t some great pie. He looked up as Steve lowered the fork.

His smile made feel Clint like he was floating. Yeah there was definitely a reason this kind of thing was in so many movies.

Steve tried to take the bill when it came but Clint grabbed it from him. “I’m the one who took you out so I pay.”

“I’ll get it next time I suppose.” Steve said resigning himself.

“Next time?” Clint looked up from counting bills sounding a little surprised.

“Well.. I had hoped yeah if you wanted to,” Steve sounded a bit like a schoolboy.

“Oh I definitely want to Steve!” Clint quickly reaching out to put his hand on Steve’s forearm.

“Good!” Steve said sounded more then a bit relieved. “Would it be too forward of me to ask you to do something with me tomorrow night?”

Clint thought about it for a moment. “I think between living in the same home and the chance that at any moment aliens or any number of terrors could come calling we can skip over the whole wait a couple days between dates thing.” At this Steve’s face lit up like a kid on Christmas. Clint felt himself starting to blush. “Let’s get you home.”

As they rode home in the back of the town car, Steve reached over and put his arm around Clint’s shoulder. Clint leaned into him. Steve kissed the top of his head and he closed his eyes enjoying the close contact. When they got home Happy thanked them for the pie and wished them a good night as he went to park the car. Steve put his arm back around Clint’s shoulder in the elevator. “I’ll walk you to your room,” Clint said quietly.

When they arrived at Steve’s door, Steve turned to him. “Would you like to come in?”

“I don’t know that I should Steve,” Clint said trying to resist the urge to throw caution to the wind.

“Please,” Steve says, looking Clint in the eye before leaning in to place a soft kiss on his lips. The kiss deepening as Steve places his hand on the small of Clint’s back.

“OK, yeah I’ll come in for a bit.” Clint replied as Steve moved to start kissing his neck. “But I am gonna need ground rules.”

Steve straightened up and met Clint’s gaze. “Of course I don’t wanna make you comfortable.”

“It isn’t about comfort. It’s about... It’s about making sure I don’t get carried away,” Clint said trying to be stern but failing. “I just don’t want to get too physical too early. Burn too hot as it were.”

“I get it. I can be a good boy if it’s a matter of taking our time.”

“Rule number one is definitely not referring to yourself as a good boy. Or a bad boy for that matter.” Clint said chuckling as Steve smiled. “Second rule for tonight: clothing stays on!” At this Steve made a slight pouting face. “Third rule is no hands down pants.”

“Yes Sir!” Steve replied in his best Captain voice.

“And apparently number four is not calling me Sir,”

“You don’t like it?” Steve said doing that pouting thing again.

“I like it a bit too much,” Clint sighed as Steve flashed him a big smile.

Soon they were passionately kissing with Clint pressed up against the wall. Steve’s hands were up his shirt, raking his fingers down Clint’s sides. His finger tips were sending waves of electric charge through his body. His mouth was nibbling at Clint’s ear and neck. “Fuck Steve.” He sighed.

“This OK?” Steve replied breathless.

“This is more than OK,” Clint replied. He ran his hands across Steve’s broad muscled back. He could feel Steve’s hard cock pressing against his hip and tried his best not to grind against it.

“You are so beautiful Clint,” Steve whispered as he moved his hands to Steve’s wrists. Pinning his hands above him.

“I had an amazin.. ugh! time...tonight.” Clint gasped as Steve used one hand to hold his wrists and the other to delicately run his fingers across Clint’s midsection sending shivers down his spine. “OK we need to hit the pause button.”

Steve looked sad. “Everything OK?”

Clint reached up taking Steve’s face in both hands. “Everything has been amazing. You are amazing.” He pulled him down into a kiss. “But I only have so much self control. So I am going to go to bed and you are going to do the same.”

“OK,” His tone reminded Clint of when he was a little boy and his mother would tell him he had to sleep the night before his birthday.

“What do you want to do tomorrow then?” Clint asked.

“You leave that to me handsome. It’ll be a surprise.” Steve said with a devilish grin. “Now go get some sleep. I’ll let you know tomorrow what time I’ll be be by to pick you up.” He walked Clint to the door before leaning in and kissing him softly.

“Sweet dreams,” Clint said as he left the room heading towards the elevator.

“I will thanks to you,” Steve says with a smile before shutting his door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is from High by Sarah Slean. Had intended to spend a chapter on their next date and then finish with a smutty chapter but I might do a chapter of Clint and Steve processing with different team mates before getting into Steve's surprise date for Clint. But this is definitely gonna end in some smut! As always enjoy and thanks for reading!
> 
> UPDATE: I also noticed I fucked up on something. Clint tells Nat he saw the restaurant on the food channel and he mentions to Steve going there before (with Nat and Phil). I should pay better attention to my own notes :S


	5. Nothing I Wouldn't Do To Make You Feel My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint realizes that romance is also in the little gestures after talking with Thor. Steve seems to know this already.

When Clint woke up he  brushed his teeth and threw on his gym clothes. When the doors to the elevator opened he was met with Thor who broke out into a big smile. “Good morning brother Clint!”

“Morning Thor,” He figured it would take a while for him to get used to Thor first thing in the morning.

“Sooo?” Thor said bumping Clint with his shoulders.

“So?” It was way too early for Clint that much was apparent.

“Soo?” Thor wiggling his eyebrows. When Clint looked back at him confused he continued. “You went on a date with Brother Steve?”

“Yes Thor I did,” Clint sighed. A cup of coffee would really do a lot to make Thor’s enthusiasm more infectious.

“And how was it?” Thor was giddy. He never pegged the Asgardian as one for ‘girl talk’

“It was...” Clint paused for a moment going over last night in his head. “It was perfect.”

“This is most excellent! On Asgard the love between two warriors is held in very high regard. And you have the spark of love in your eyes!” Could Thor’s smile be any bigger right now? And the doors to the elevator opened to the common area. Clint needed coffee before he did any training.

“Where are you off to?” Clint asked Thor as he moved to leave the elevator.

“I am off to the market of farmers to fetch breakfast to serve Jane in our bed chamber.” Thor said with that spark in his eyes. Thor might be a big goofball sometimes but he sure knew his way around in the romance department.

“On second thought, would you mind if I joined you?” Clint said suddenly as he hopped back on the elevator as the doors moved to close.

“Of course!” Thor exclaimed.

“It’d be nice to get some fresh air and some coffee without having to use that fancy machine Tony has in the kitchen,”

“Perhaps you could get something special for Brother Steve? There is a baker of sweets and  breads that I go to get Jane bagels.” Clint was now wondering what was more likely, that Natasha and Thor were both psychic or that perhaps he is just much easier to read when it comes to Steve.

“You think that might be  good idea?” Clint said thinking to himself that small romantic gestures were never something he had done for a guy before.

“In my many years of experience, small gestures often speak the loudest when it comes to love.” Thor said with a wink.

Their trip was fun and light hearted. Clint was surprised how well he and Thor got along one on one. He had gotten Steve several different flavoured cupcakes. Thor had bags full of bagels, muffins, fresh fruit and a bottle of orange juice that they had squeezed at the market. Clint asked JARVIS where Steve was in the building. Once he confirmed that Steve was still in the gym, he left the cupcakes (two red velvet, two coconut and two lavender and dark chocolate) outside Steve’s door with a note that read Thinking of you  x Clint.

When he got back to his room there was an envelope taped to the door. He walked into his room setting his coffee down and opening it. The first page was a handwritten note that said Thank you for one of the best nights of my life. I’ll be by to pick you up at 8 -Steve. It was what was on the second page that really made his heart skip a beat. It was a drawing of Clint. On one side of the page he was pulling back his bow, dressed in his uniform. There was an intensity in his eyes. The other side was Clint in the same shirt he wore last night. He was smiling, laughing. His eyes gleaming. So this is what it’s like to fall, Clint thought to himself.

* * *

 

When Steve got back to his room there was a small box with a note attached sitting outside his door. He had just gotten back from leaving a drawing for Clint. He picked up the box reading the note. He blushed as he opened his door. Last night had been the happiest night he had since he’d been woken up from the ice. Clint made him feel special. Not because of some serum or because he looks a certain way. He makes him feel like a better man. He opened the box to find 6 cupcakes. This pretty much confirmed for him that Clint was much more to him then a handsome archer. He settled down in an armchair reaching to try one of the cupcakes. Before he could take a bite there was a knock at the door. “Come in.”

“Hey Rogers,” Bruce said softly as he entered the room.

“Bruce! What’s up?” Steve said with a smile.

“Nothing much. I came to ask you if you wanted to play some chess?”

“Sure that sounds like fun. But aren’t you normally in the lab?” Steve said slightly confused.

“There was, well there was a small fire so I figured it best to take a break and relax for the afternoon.” Bruce said with the look people often had after almost being set on fire by Tony Stark.

“I could use the distraction. Want a cupcake?” Steve said offering up the box.

“Yeah! I was gonna make some tea. Let’s head to the common room and we can play there.” Bruce said with a smile. He was glad to have someone to hang out with outside the lab which had consumed a great deal of his time lately. As they headed to the elevator Bruce said offhandedly “So how was your date with Clint last night?”

“It was,” Steve said shyly. “It was amazing actually. He is the one who left me these cupcakes.”

“I’m glad things are working out. The whole karaoke night had us a bit worried there when you had run out.” Bruce said before changing the topic “Do you prefer black or green tea?”

“I’ve never actually had green tea before,” Steve said not sure what the difference was.

“Well then my friend I will be glad to show you it’s wonders,” Bruce said grinning as they got on the elevator to head down to the common room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to explore friendships between different characters then I had done thus far. I really like the idea that they are all friends so they'd interact but all in different ways. Title is from Make You Feel My Love by Adele. Two more chapters left and this installment will be done. Hope everyone is enjoying it. Thank you for reading as always!


	6. This Is What I Truly Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve takes Clint on a surprise date. They have a misunderstanding and Steve continues to manage to be perfect.

He’d decided to wear a grey tee with a lightweight leather jacket and jeans out tonight. He wasn’t sure how dressy or casual he should do since Steve had insisted on keeping tonight a surprise. Clint pulling on his boots when there was a knock at his door. Glancing to the clock on the wall, he saw that it was 5 minutes to 8 o’clock. He’s early he thought to himself with a chuckle. He stood and walked to the door, taking a deep breath before opening it.

“Hey there,” Steve said smiling down at Clint. He looked so handsome and was dressed more casual then he normally would be. A grey cardigan and a white v-neck t-shirt with jeans and converse sneakers. He looked effortless and sexy. Clint was glad he hadn’t dressed up too much though since he wasn’t sure where they were going. But from the way Steve was dressed he was content that he wasn’t overdressed for the occasion.

“Hey there yourself,” Clint said with a devilish grin. Steve leaned forward putting his hand on the back of Clint’s neck pulling him in for a kiss. Clint let out a slight moan as Steve used his other hand to pull him in closer by the small of his back.

“You ready?” Steve said as he broke the kiss, easing his hold on Clint but not quite removing his hands.

“Wha? Yeah OK,” Clint said a little bit dazed by the rush of blood to his head.

“Excellent,” Steve said with a giddy grin, taking Clint by the hand and leading him out into the hall towards the elevator.

“So do I get to know where we are going?” Clint said with a hint of suspicion. He didn’t hate surprises per say, but rarely were there good ones in his life.

“You’ll see once we get there,” Steve said smiling.

“Are we gonna take a cab or?” Clint questioned raising his eyebrows slightly.

“I figured we could walk, it’s not too far,” Steve said with a smirk. Clint tried to keep himself from running through all the different possibilities in the area. The whole ride down they both smiled like fools.

As they got out in the lobby and moved towards the door, Clint moved to take his hand from Steve’s. Suddenly Steve froze and turned to look at Clint with a hurt look on his face. “Why'd you let go?”

“I figured if we were gonna walk you wouldn’t wanna hold hands,” Clint said confused.

“Why wouldn’t I want to hold your hand?” Steve said looking hurt and now confused which only served to make Clint feel lost.

“Well let’s see, you’re a national icon? I figured you might have an issue with holding some guy’s hand in public?” Clint said his voice rising slightly.  

“Clint, it’s a free country. It’s not like I was going to suck you off in front of city hall,” Steve said starting to shift from hurt to pissed.

“Steve, look at me,” Clint said softly. “I would be honoured to hold your hand. I just... I just thought it wasn’t something you’d be ready for. I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.” As he said this he grabbed Steve’s hand and intertwined their fingers. “I mean people have camera phones and you don’t really have much of a secret identity.”

“Clint, I didn’t punch Hitler just so some assholes with cameras in their phones could stop me from holding my boyfriend’s hand.” Steve said sternly.

“Steve...” Clint said looking him in the eye. Steve suddenly worried that calling Clint his boyfriend after one date might be pushing it. “You didn’t actually punch Hitler.” At this Steve let out a loud relieved laugh. “Fair enough, I punched the Red Skull though.”

“Close only counts in horseshoes.” Clint said with a laugh as they moved to leave the lobby. And walking down the street with Steve leading slightly since Clint still had no idea where they were headed. “Steve?”

“Yeah?”

“Boyfriends?” Clint said with a smile.

“Clint listen I didn’t mean to..”

“It’s OK Steve. I wanna be your boyfriend,” Clint said grinning up at Steve as they walked.

“You do?” Steve said trying not to sound shocked.

“Yeah, I do,” Clint said bashfully. “Like I said, I am new to the romance thing. But you bring out something special in me.”

Steve smiled another one of those megawatt smiles. “Come on, not much farther now.” They walked a few more minutes in comfortable silence before rounding a corner. “We’re here!” Steve said gesturing forward. They were at an older looking theater. Clint was about to ask what the big surprise was about going to the movies when he read the marquee.

“Frankenstein double feature?” Clint said grinning so big his face hurt a little bit.

“You said Bride of Frankenstein was your favourite movie so when I found out it was playing tonight I figured it would be fun see it together.”

“I’ve never seen it on the big screen before,” Clint said genuinely surprised.

“Well that’s an added bonus!” Steve said with a smile.

“Steve, you never cease to amaze me,” Clint said standing on his tiptoes to plant a quick kiss on his lips.

“I’m glad the feeling is mutual,” Steve said blushing. “Come on, I wanna get a good seat,” he said as he lead Clint towards the ticket booth.

“Two for the double feature please,” Steve said to the teen working the box office behind the glass. He handed the boy his money and then grabbed his change. They entered the lobby of the old theatre hit by the smell of hot buttered popcorn. “What do you want to drink?” Steve asked as they approached the concession counter.

Clint gazed at the names on the soda machine “They have Orange Crush? I definitely want some of that!” he said.

“Can I get a large Coke and a large Orange, a large popcorn with extra butter and a box of milk duds please?” Steve said as the girl behind the counter gave him the same look as their waitress yesterday, trying to figure out where all the food was going to go. Steve picked up the popcorn and candy as Clint grabbed their drinks and they made their way to the theatre to take their seats.

“Where do you want to sit?” Steve said turning to Clint.

“Do you mind if we sit in the back? If I sit too close I spend the whole time straining to see everything in the frame.” Clint sad as they moved to sit in the back row. There were only a handful of other people in the theater but they still had half an hour until the movie was due to start.

“Works for me,” Steve said with a smile. They sat down and got situated, Steve munching away on the popcorn.

“Thank you for the drawing by the way,” Clint said taking a sip from his drink.

“You’re welcome. I hope you liked, I was worried it might make me seem like a creeper.”

“It wasn’t creepy Steve. You’re really talented,” Clint said with sincerity as he looked Steve in the eye.

Steve smiled “It helps to have someone to be inspired by.” Clint getting a sheepish look on his face. “The cupcakes were delicious by the way, thank you.”

“I’m glad you liked them, I wasn’t sure what flavour you might like so I guessed,” Clint said grinning. He made a mental note to thank Thor.

“The purple one was amazing! What was in it?”

“The icing was lavender and the cake was dark chocolate,” Clint said smiling. It hadn’t occurred to him that people didn’t use lavender in baked goods in the forties much.  

“I was eating them while playing chess with Bruce and I was going to ask him but then I realized I’d have to share,” Steve said smiling devilishly. “I let him have a coconut one and one of the red velvet though.”

“The place I got them from isn’t too far from the tower. We can go sometime.”

“I’d like that,”

“So you were playing chess with Bruce?” Clint said before munching on a handful of popcorn.

“Yeah, he made green tea. I’d never had it before,” Steve said. “But it kind of tasted weird and he won every game.”

“I’m not much of a tea guy myself, but I definitely prefer black to green,” Clint said reaching for his drink thirsty from the salty popcorn. “You’d probably kick my ass at chess too.”

“Bruce said he uses it to calm his nerves. It’s all about focus and rational thought.”

“Definitely short on those things, especially the rational thought part. At least when I’m around you.”

Steve laughed, “that might of been a bit cheesy but somehow you manage to pull it off.”

“I can’t help that I’m irresistable,” Clint said with a self deprecating laugh.

“Did you read that on a t-shirt?” Steve said chuckling. Clint looked at him feigning offense and Steve leaned in to kiss him. Soft at first but after a moment their mouths were open and Clint could feel his pants getting uncomfortably tight in the crotch. Next thing he knew the lights were dimming and the opening credits began to roll.

They watched the movie both enjoying the closeness of one another. As the doctor utter the famous line “It’s alive!” Steve put his arm around Clint. Clint leaned into him resting his head on Steve’s broad chest. Once intermission arrived, Clint excused himself to the men’s room needing to relieve himself after drinking so much soda. Once he was done he return to his seat next to Steve.

“So what did you think?” Clint said turning to Steve.

“It was good. Sad though. The monster was the real victim.”

Clint smiled, “that is why I always enjoyed Frankenstein the most.” He leaned in kissing Steve just behind his ear. “This definitely qualifies as the most romantic date anyone has ever taken me on.” At Clint’s words Steve smiled before leaning in and kissing him full on the lips. The lights dimmed and they settled back into their seats to watch the movie. Near it’s conclusion Clint turned and looked to Steve and realized there were tears rolling down his face.

“Are you OK Steve?” He whispered.

“Sorry, yeah I’m OK.” Steve said moving his hand to wipe his eyes. “It’s just so sad.”

Clint smiled more to himself than anything, kissing the back of Steve’s hand and pulling his arm closer around him.

While they walked home they held hands and talked about the movie. Clint’s favourite scene was the windmill and Steve enjoyed the tiny people in jars. Before they knew it they were in the elevator of the tower. “Can I walk you to your door?” Steve asked shyly.

“Of course you can,” Clint said leaning up to kiss him. Their tongues meeting. Steve’s hand traveling down Clint’s back to his ass. The buzz of the elevator reaching Clint’s floor broke them from their embrace. Steve walked Clint to the front door like a gentleman. He kissed him goodbye and as he was about to wish Clint a good night, “Would you like to come in?”

“You sure?” Steve said trying not to grin like a fool.

“I’m sure,” Clint said his hand roaming up and down Steve’s arm.

“Same ground rules?” Steve asked with a glint of hope in his eyes.

“After tonight I don’t think I’d be any good at following those rules,” Clint replied.

“So?” Steve looked at him trying not to seem presumptuous.

“So I haven’t been with anyone in just over a year. I get tested as part of my routine physicals for work. And try not to leave any marks above the collar,” Clint hoped he hadn’t just killed the romance. “Sorry that was a bit too forward.”

“Clint I’d rather have this talk now then kill the mood when I screw something up,” Steve said grinning like he was about to go to Disney Land.

“Any last words before we get into this?” Clint asked curious but a little anxious.

“We don’t talk about other people and I’d like to spend the night if that’s OK?” Steve’s voice softening at the end of his statement.

“I’d be honoured if you’d spend the night Steve. And I can’t imagine the need to talk about anyone but you while we are being intimate,” Clint was a little shocked by his use of the word intimate in reference to himself. If someone would have told him a year ago that he would be negotiating sexual boundaries with Captain America he would've laughed in their faces.

“I’m gonna drag you to the bed and rip your clothes off now if you’re done talking,” Steve said cocking an eyebrow.

“Yeah that works,” Clint said opening his door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Gods And Monsters by Lana Del Rey, bit heavy handed but whatever. It's gonna be a bit smutty next chapter. Hope everyone likes it! Thank you for reading!


	7. To See That Smile Makes My Life Worth While

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint throws caution to the wind and invites Steve into his bed. But falling for Steve leaves Clint realizing he can't lie anymore.

Suddenly their mouths met, open and wet with a needy passion.  Steve’s fingers raced under his shirt raking across his torso sending shivers through his body. Clint took his jacket off tossing it on a nearby chair before following suit with Steve’s sweater. “Is this shirt expensive?” Steve asked panting as he broke from their kiss.

“I think I paid five dollars for it at H&M why?” Clint asked suddenly confused as to why they were talking about fashion. Before he realized what was happening Steve ripped the shirt open splitting it down the front, his mouth back to working a trail down Clint’s chest. “Definitely thought that was a figure of speech,” Clint muttered to himself with a mixture of awe and lust. Steve licked and sucked his way to Clint’s hip before moving his way back up the other side to meet Clint’s lips.

“You are so beautiful,” Steve gasped breaking for barely a moment before kissing Clint again feverishly. Clint couldn’t help but wonder where Steve learned to kiss like that but his thoughts were interrupted as Steve started to remove his shirt. Clint was hit with a momentary ability to do anything but stare. Steve noticing the change in Clint took a step back looking at him. “Is this OK? We can slow down if you need a...”

“No Steve it isn’t. It’s just...” He said taking the opportunity to let his hands roam over Steve’s chest. “I mean seriously!” Clint said in awe.

“Look who’s talking,” Steve said bashfully, running his hands along Clint’s sides. Clint couldn’t help but moan under his touch. They just stared at one another for a moment and as if realizing they had come to a halt both lunged into a passionate kiss. Steve pulled Clint with him as he moved towards the sofa in the living room area of Clint’s suite. He sat down as Clint leaned forward and then climbing on top of him, straddling Steve’s lap. Steve moaned as Clint rested gently on his crotch as they kissed. He moved his hands lower cupping Clint’s ass with both hands. At this Clint sighed, moving into Steve’s touch. His body felt as though it was charged with electricity at Steve’s every movement. They stayed there for a while. Kissing, exploring one another. Steve working his way up to Clint’s shoulders and back down, rubbing his thighs, chest and arms. He put his open mouth to Clint’s nipple sucking as he gauged the reaction. Clint made this quiet whimpering noise which only served to encourage Steve as his one had moved to thumb the other, while his other hand gently caressed the skin just underneath the waistband of Clint’s underwear.

“Wanna move to the bed? More room to move around,” Clint asked catching his breath and he broke their kiss for a moment.

“Excellent idea!” Steve said with a smile as he effortlessly picked up Clint by his thighs, moving towards the bed and gently tossing him down onto the mattress. Clint let out a gasp as he landed.

“Steve, fuck... That was so hot!” leaning forward on his elbows as Steve knelt beside the bed at Clint’s feet.

“Figured it was quicker than disengaging and both of us making our way separately,” He said with a smirk as he unlaced Clint’s boots, and removed his socks. His thumb taking a moment to gently rub the bottom of Clint’s feet.

“I’m sure it was solely a strategic move,” Clint said sarcastically as he moved to undo his belt and unbutton his jeans. Steve smirked as he kicked off his shoes and moved to unbuckle his pants. Clint moved to undo his pants and once he had them undone and halfway down his thighs Steve grabs them by the waist and pulled them off of Clint in a single swift movement.

“That’s better,” Steve said smugly more to himself then to Clint. He climbed on the bed moving to kiss Clint as he shimmied out of his jeans. Clint’s hands roamed across his back and moved down.

“Are you wearing a jockstrap?” Clint said suddenly as his hands met bare flesh. He craned his neck to confirm, that yes in fact Steve was wearing a plain white jockstrap. The elastic straps perfectly framing his well muscled ass.

“Yeah, I am,” Steve said smiling into Clint’s neck. “You like?” His voice tinged with a trace of self consciousness.

“I feel like at any moment I am going to wake up and realize this has all just been one amazing wet dream,” Clint whispered as he rubbed his calf along the back of Steve’s thigh. Their mouths met as Steve ground his hard bulge into Clint’s eliciting a deep moan from both of them. Clint reached down freeing Steve’s hard on from the cotton pouch. He was large without being cartoonish. A slight upward curve, cut and radiating heat.

He used his free hand to maneuver so that Steve was on his back with his legs straddling Steve’s thighs. He leaned forward planting a kiss on his lips before working his way down Steve’s well muscled torso. He was light headed with need as he slid off the bed, sucking at the well defined hips before him. As he reached Steve’s cock he grasped it in his hand using his other hand to caress the man before him. He looked up to meet Steve’s hooded gaze before moving his move sucking the head into his mouth. Steve shuddered in pleasure letting out a gasp. Clint pulled off blowing cool air on the tip before pulling the length further into his mouth before. His grip firm around the base as he moved his mouth up and down, his tongue swirling around the engorged head.

“God Clint, that feels so goo..” Steve’s words cut off by a deep guttural groan as Clint enveloped his cock down the back of his throat grunting as his nose reached the base, holding momentarily before rising back so that just the very tip was on his tongue. He repeated this a few more times before licking the flat of his tongue from base to tip, gently tugging on Steve’s balls. He moved lower sucking on the sack, and then moving his tongue lower. Moving from Steve’s perineum with his tongue over his balls and back to the tip of his cock. It continued like this for several minutes. Steve growing ever more animalistic as Clint covered his cock in saliva panting and moaning. As he moved back again to lower between Steve’s legs he began to tentatively lick lower. When Steve lifted his legs Clint moaned in appreciation. Steve didn’t have much body hair, but there was light blond fur surrounding his hole. His hands massaged Steve’s thighs as leaned in pressing a light kiss. Steve smelled faintly of fresh oranges, his jockstrap still maintaining a hint of laundry soap. When Clint dragged the flat of his tongue across Steve’s hole he grinned at the moan that resulted. Deep and growling like a beast awoken from a long slumber. The groan only served to entice him further. He licked and sucked, probing with his tongue, slurping greedily. Clint was glad Steve was so clean, he tasted like salt and faintly of copper.

“I could do that forever,” Clint said sitting back on his heels. Steve smiled at him sitting up and pulling him forward into a deep kiss. Clint was surprised at first before melting into it. Steve moved to stand, letting Clint lay on the bed on his side.

“My Turn,” Steve said grinning. He grabbed Clint’s briefs, pulling them down as he knelt at the edge of the bed. He pulled Clint to his knees. As Clint looked over his shoulder he could see a devilish gleam in Steve’s eyes. His large hands gently kneaded Clint’s ass cheeks. He could feel Steve’s warm breath on his ass. When he felt Steve’s tongue it was only a moment before he gasped and could see stars in his vision. As he began to wonder just where Steve learned to do this he found all coherent thought slip away, groaning far more loudly than he thought possible were he not in pain.

“God damn! God damn it! Fuck Steve! Steve please,” His voice pleading, aching for Steve’s touch. Steve grabbed his legs, moving him onto his back, before going back to making Clint squirm, moan and utter blasphemies. By the time Steve surfaced again, Clint was a quivering moaning mess, his body coursing with pleasure. Steve sucked and nibbled his cock before moving up so he could kiss behind Clint’s ear and along his neck.

“I know you wanted to take this slow,” Steve said as he suckled on the spot where neck met his shoulder, just low enough not to leave a mark but high enough that Clint arched his back against the bed.

“I just didn’t want to make it about sex,” Clint said, the irony not escaping him.

“I promise it won’t,” Steve said with sudden earnestness, looking Clint in the eye.

“It’s not you I was worried about,” Clint replied, suddenly feeling the need to look anywhere but Steve’s eyes.

“I’m not worried about either of us,” Steve said his thumb caressing Clint’s jaw, turning their faces to meet. “At the risk of scaring you off, I’m in this for the long haul. I’m not gonna go anywhere and if you get freaked out and run I’m pretty sure I can keep up.” His smile making Clint smile.

“Steve, there is so much you don’t know. I just want you to know I can’t remember anyone ever making me feel like this. And I’m not talking about the long list of amazing things you do with your tongue.” Trying to break the tension, laughing.

“I really want to be inside of you right now,” Steve said quietly. Looking at Clint but not quite meeting his gaze. Afraid of the response he might get.

“You say that like you hadn’t just had your tongue up my ass while I writhed in heat” Clint scoffed. “The lube is in the drawer of the nightstand.”

“You’re sure?” Steve said his face lighting up.

“I know us having sex isn’t gonna cause this all to burn out,” Clint said with a smile. “You mean too much to me to let sex fuck this up.”

Steve kissed him, tongues entangled as their hands grasped each other’s cocks. Steve pulled away just long enough to rummage through the drawer to find the lube. He poured some onto his hand, rubbing some onto Clint’s opening. He leaned forward and kissed his neck as he gently probed with his index finger. Clint gasped at the sensation but settled back into a moan as Steve’s finger curled forward. As he added a second, and finally a third Clint was arching against the bed clutching at the sheets and the back of Steve’s neck.

“You ready,” Steve said as he gently rocked his fingers forward, using his thumb to gently rub below Clint’s sac.

“Do you even need to ask?” He replied panting. Steve spit in his hand adding to the lube already there and wet his cock as he moved to line it up. When he pushed the head of his cock in he felt the edges of his vision go blurry as he felt Clint shudder beneath him. “Please,” Clint’s voice came in a whimper from below him. He moved to press a brief open kiss to his mouth.

“Please what?” Steve said with that same devilish gleam in his eye.

“Please Steve, I need this. I need you.” Clint’s words were quiet and reverent as though in prayer. Steve smiled, looking deep into Clint’s eyes as he drove himself in slowly but with a deliberate ease. As he did he let out a deep guttural moan. Clint’s vision was filled with stars as he called out Steve’s name.

Clint wasn’t sure how long it lasted, at least half an hour. A sweaty tangle of limbs and groaning. Alternating between swift deep thrusts and a gentle rocking connected by less than an inch of flesh. Steve had taken Clint’s cock and gently milked him to completion as he gasped his name over and over again like he was lost in a trance. Steve followed soon after grunting loudly and suddenly quiet and still but for the coursing surge of pleasure that trembled through him like an electric shock. Steve rolled to the side gently nuzzling Clint.

“Thank you,” He said quietly.

“I think I should be the one thanking you Steve,” Clint said chuckling. “That was. It was...”

“Perfect?” Steve offered with a smirk. His hands idly drawing circles on Clint’s torso.

“Yeah, it was.” His eyes gleaming with invisible stars. He pulled Steve into a kiss, their mouths open but the desperation of earlier has given way to a gentle slow bliss.

“As much as I love being all sweaty with you, we should shower,” Steve said as he idly thumbed a bead of sweat on Clint’s bicep.

“Another excellent suggestion,” Clint said smiling. He got up and padded across the room to the bathroom door, turning to look back at Steve. “Coming?”

“I’m gonna get fresh sheets and make the bed first. I’ll join ya when I’m done.” Steve said smiling.

“Good idea. I’m not exactly sure where sheets will be,” Clint said looking towards the closet.

“There should be an extra set on the top shelf, that’s where I found a set in my room when I first moved in.

Clint smiled at him. “JARVIS can you play some music?”

“Of course Agent Barton, what shall I play?” Came the polite voice of the AI.

“Something slow and jazzy. Amy Winehouse?” Clint said moving to the bathroom and turning on the shower.

“Right away,” replied JARVIS.

****

To know know know him, is to love him

****

Clint smiled to himself. He felt happier than he could recall being in years, decades even. He tried to recall what had made him anywhere near this happy.

****

Just to see that smile, makes life worthwhile

****

Perhaps the closest thing in memory was when he saw Coulson laying in that hospital bed and realizing he wasn’t gone. He smiled thinking of Coulson. Thought about telling Coulson, taking Steve to see him in the hospital. The realization hit him with a sinking feeling. Like the sudden rolling in of thunder clouds on a beautiful day. He moved into the shower stepping under the stream. He realized he had sworn to keep it all under wraps. He had been fine with it in principle. He understood that he needed to keep his mouth shut to the team. That it was the right call. But when he thought about lying to Steve. How was he supposed to do that. What would happen if, when the truth came out?

He felt like someone had hollowed his insides out. He heard Steve open the door, walking to the shower to join him.

“Hey there handsome,” Steve said smiling. Clint turned to him his face stricken.

“Steve we need to talk about something,” He said solemnly.

“What is it? Was it something I did? I didn’t want to rush you, I just I wanted you and I knew what I was doing, what I wanted. I’m sorry Clint...” The words spilling forth from Steve as his face sank.

“Baby no, it’s not you... I just I need to tell you something,” Clint said, numb to the hot water coursing down his back.

“You can tell me anything, what’s wrong?” Steve said his look shifting from terrified to concerned.

“It’s about Coulson,” Clint said quietly.

“OOH!” Steve said with a mixture of surprise and relief. “Oh...”

“Wait what?” Clint said suddenly confused, too caught up in his own internal struggle to decipher what Steve was responding to.

“You and Coul.. You and Phil, you were together?” Steve said reaching out to touch Clint’s shoulder gently.

“Wait what?” Clint said, his eyebrows knitted together in a scowl. “Coulson and I never... I mean, yeah I thought about it when I first met him but no, not that.” Steve sighed in relief.

“OK then what’s going on? I’m here for you if you need to talk.” Steve said rubbing Clint’s shoulders.

“Steve I have to tell you this because I can’t get any deeper into this,” his hands gesturing to them both. “Into us, if I am going to keep stuff from you. Even if it’s level 8 or 9 or 616 clearance.”

“Clint, I know there is stuff that’s classified. I won’t be mad if you don’t share top secret info with me,” Steve’s smile soft and gentle.

“It’s not that Steve. It’s... After I went back to HQ after the battle. Natasha came and she asked me what I needed. I wanted to see Coulson’s body before he was cremated.” Clint said a tear escaping his eye. He hoped it would mix with the water and steam in the shower. Steve looked at him with concern and it made him feel guilty he had ever kept this from him.

“Fury lied to us.” Clint said quietly looking anywhere but Steve’s eyes. “He refused to take us to see his remains. I lost it. I threatened him.” Clint was crying now despite his attempts to force back his tears. “Coulson is alive. Fury lied.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Know Him Is To Love Him by Amy Winehouse is the song and the title. Writing smut is hard after everything was so tame and fluffy. A final installment for the series will hopefully tie up the dealing with Steve and likely the team's realization that Coulson is alive. Thank you for reading and commenting and kudoing.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Gold Dust by Tori Amos. This one is super duper short, but I wrote it and wanted to get it up. I am loving this pairing and this is definitely going to be a much longer installment to the series over all. Hope you enjoy, and comments and kudos are like my crack. Thank you for reading!


End file.
